


Blinded By Your Sight

by vanishing_time



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Gift Fic, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/pseuds/vanishing_time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson and House are making love and naughtiness is in the air. PWP.<br/>This is a ficlet I wrote in about an hour for a friend because she wanted a powerbottom Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By Your Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaostheoryy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/gifts).



The hips are undulating slowly, and House watches those stretching, tensing, pale-skinned thighs in amazement, he feels those muscled legs forcefully clenching his sides. The waist is soft and hard under his touch, their combined wheezing echoes faintly across the walls of the candlelit room, and he watches in euphoria as those swollen, red cherry lips part beneath the blindfold that's stretched tightly over high cheekbones, sweaty, ruffled hair dark against the cloth, soft pink tongue flicking out to moisten those lips that are forming dirty, filthy words, words that make his skin burn all over.

"Oh babe, you do love me like this, don't you?" He watches as the man riding him bites his lower lip, angling the movements of his hips. "Fuck yeah, you love me when I'm riding your hot, thick cock like this. Being buried deep inside me, deep in my ass, it makes you crazy, doesn't it?"

"God, yes," he hears his own answering, helpless moan as he's feverishly thrusting upwards.

"Tell me how it feels, tell me, House..." whispers the writhing man in his lap, arms handcuffed behind his waist so his shoulders are pulled back, the position highlighting his pectorals, his firm, soft stomach, his silky skin, his hard cock glistening in the orange light, and it's the most intoxicating sight he's ever seen.

"Tell me," that pleasant, friendly voice is now deepened, hoarse with lust, and House feels muscles clenching around him cruelly, sending a flow of pleasure down his spine, "do you like it when I fuck myself on you?"

Oh God. Words, he must form words.

"Oh fuck, yes... Ah, Wilson, you're... fantastic... to be inside you... oh it's so hot, so maddening, I can't hold on much longer," he manages to choke out as his lover whimpers with desire, throwing his head back, revealing his Adam's apple bouncing as he swallows, and House just can't have enough of the touch and image of that gorgeous body.

"Tell me more, tell me how I feel!" Wilson is panting now, trembling violently, the visible part of his face is twisted in ecstasy, jaw clenched, his hardness jutting from his groin, thick and oozing with arousal, and House can't resist, he takes him in his hand. "No, not yet, talk to me first!" snaps Wilson as he slams down onto House's lap with all the strength he has, and it's driving House mad.

"Oh, my little demon... you're so hot... you're so tight and velvety, and... oh fuck, you make me feel so good..." He screws his eyes shut in rapture but he opens them immediately because he must see him, "you're wonderful, beautiful, you're my life, you're everything I've ever wanted..."

Wilson groans and he lies down on him, violently rubbing his cock against House's stomach. "Yeah, ah, House... I want you... I'm so hard for you it hurts," and House thrusts up to meet Wilson's rough riding, grabbing his ass, fucking him so deeply he didn't think it was possible, gliding his hands all over Wilson's sweat-soaked skin.

"God... House!" Wilson moans into his neck, searching blindly for his mouth, and House kisses him, the angle is a little awkward but it doesn't matter, nothing matters but Wilson's muffled cry on his lips as he spills his release between their bodies, the beautiful contortions of his face, and House can't take it anymore and follows him when Wilson bites into his lower lip, and he loves him, he loves him so much he can't breathe.

When he can move again, he takes the blindfold and the handcuffs off him. Wilson's trusting, loving, though a little hazed eyes meet his, and he feels him resting on top of him, nibbling his neck, murmuring endearments, and House knows he's not the only one who dreams of sharing a future, and many more nights like this.


End file.
